


【KK】舞鞋

by Domotowasabi



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 有bug。靈感來自一名手工芭蕾舞鞋匠說：一名舞者一生只跟一名鞋匠。專業芭蕾舞者堂本光一x手工芭蕾舞鞋匠堂本剛WP：https://domotonowasabi.wordpress.com
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【KK】舞鞋

美國芭蕾舞劇院的芭蕾舞者都是專業頂尖的，演出以外的日子也都是每天超過八小時以上的芭蕾練習，劇場裡除了貌美如花的女舞者們，當然也有俊秀挺拔的男舞者們。

身為為數不多的男舞者一員的堂本光一，最近有個小煩惱。

自從劇院上層決定開創新的舞蹈劇情，為了展現兩性平等以及劇情需求，被選上出演的男舞者開始練習穿硬鞋。  
起初一起被挑選中的男舞者們有1/3因為無法適應穿硬鞋的練習，紛紛被篩選掉。有些人覺得惋惜、畢竟失去了一個可以當主角群的機會；有些人覺得慶幸、因為穿上硬鞋的練習方式比以往還要痛苦，嘗試過一回就夠了。

而堂本光一從小習舞，有媲美女舞者的柔軟度、兼具男舞者的肌肉強韌性，加上擅長忍耐又不服輸，很早就在芭蕾舞圈裡嶄露頭角，許多知名劇團在他年幼時就投出橄欖枝，最後他選擇了美國芭蕾舞劇院，因為美國芭蕾舞劇院在傳統的基礎上積極發展獨樹一幟的風格，不少當代知名舞者輩出。

「Dino，你的舞鞋來囉！」

劇院的總監今天也到排練場觀看舞者們練習，見到堂本光一時眼睛為之一亮，舞團裡的明日之星，有著雌雄莫測的亮麗外表、渾身散發清冷氣息，演出時從雙眼併出的光彩如炬，再過幾年將是美國芭蕾舞劇院的當家台柱。

「謝謝John，我待會去領。」

堂本光一嘴角上揚微笑，向總監和大家打過招呼後才離去。  
\--  
「呼──」

回到公寓裡堂本光一一股腦把舞鞋傾倒而出，每雙都是手工訂製，按照慣例一只一只舉到眼前裡裡外外端詳，在看見鞋底熟悉的標誌時些微狹長眼眸滿是溫柔。

每雙芭蕾舞鞋都是手工訂製的，以前堂本光一不用穿硬鞋時不知道，在接了新劇後穿起女舞者標配的硬鞋，起初不習慣在女舞者的指導下瞭解需要自行改造舞鞋，以及選定適合的鞋匠。

「要怎樣才能見上一面呢...」

邊把鞋底底板拆卸、俐落的動作讓人以為堂本光一才是製作芭蕾舞鞋的鞋匠，他專心調整舞鞋，縫上鬆緊帶好讓腳能固定在鞋子中，緊接著束帶到鞋尖處修剪一英吋、再用顏色相近的縫紉線縫上。  
以往都會拿出測量工具精準確認修剪位置，但自從鞋匠在內側替他留下標記，堂本光一再也不堅持使用測量工具，轉而信任標記。

專業的芭蕾舞者一雙芭蕾舞鞋最多只能穿三天。

因此整修舞鞋的時候是堂本光一最沉靜自在的時光，彷彿能與舞鞋對話，手指指腹珍惜的撫摸過鞋子的每處，在整修結束後拍照、存在一個名為足跡的資料夾裡，裡面是自從找到合適的鞋匠後開始紀錄的印記。  
\--  
「有聽說嗎？製作舞鞋的鞋匠們似乎下個月會來觀賞新劇上演！」

習慣於練習前一小時到的堂本光一已經在練習場內暖好身，踩在舞鞋上反覆踮起腳尖又放下，整修完的鞋子如往常般合腳，正當他心曠神怡時聽見成員從外推開門進來，說著他沒聽說的消息。

「光一今天一樣早呢。」

成員和光一打招呼便各自準備暖身動作，似乎沒有要繼續剛才的話題；堂本光一雖然在意但臉上保持冷淡，注意力卻頻頻分散。

「啊、嘶...」

恍神的下場就是重心偏移，趕緊坐下檢查腳部有沒有受傷扭到，在旁邊的成員也立刻過來關心，就怕堂本光一的腳受傷，下個月要上的新劇可不能突然失去主要舞者。

「光一，這舞鞋你穿的還習慣嗎？」

「要不要換個鞋匠啊？」

兩名女舞者確認堂本光一腳沒事後，好心提出建議，但堂本光一沒有更換鞋匠的打算。

「舞鞋滿好的，是我剛才分心才重心偏移...」摸了摸舞鞋堂本光一不捨它被誤會。

「這樣啊...如果對舞鞋有什麼想調整的地方，下個月鞋匠來，你可以試著跟對方提出喔。」

「欸？還可以這樣？」

「是啊～不然劇院配合的手工廠也就那幾間，裡面的鞋匠也不多，換光了還找不到合適的怎麼辦？」

見堂本光一睜大雙眼驚訝狀，兩位女舞者都掩嘴笑了，差點忘記男舞者是不需要穿硬鞋，堂本光一可是為了新劇才從去年開始穿硬鞋呢。

「妳們都見過鞋匠本人嗎？」

「嗯...」女舞者們面面相覷，沉吟一小段時間才又開口「沒見過呢，以往沒機會，需要調整的部分都是透過劇院人員去協調的。」

「不過這次劇院有邀請鞋匠們前來觀劇，也許負責光一的鞋匠也會到場也不一定喔～」

正當堂本光一還想多詢問些內容其他成員陸續推開門進入，一天的排練就在堂本光一滿腹疑問下開始。  
\--  
要說堂本光一對他的鞋匠了解多少？

大概就是鞋底的專屬標誌是幾個三角形組合成，看起來像是愁眉苦臉的臉龐，可是看久了還滿萌的。

「他會來嗎？」

揹著背包走在紐約夜色裡，堂本光一咬著吸管喝可樂，這是他的喜好，縱然大家對芭蕾舞者的看法是吃的養身好保持體態，但堂本光一就是被眷顧的人，怎麼吃也不顯胖，尤其臉蛋快要比女舞者還小，十幾歲時常被年長的女舞者姊姊們帶去速食店看他大吃大喝，然後當著他的面嘆氣表示羨慕。

在快要到公寓前將喝光的可樂罐丟入路邊垃圾桶，空蕩蕩的碰撞聲像極了堂本光一的內心，寥寂。  
\--  
「欸～這就是紐約嗎？」

幾名說著英國腔的男子搭乘劇院安排的小巴士來到下塌飯店。一下車其中一名亞裔圓滾滾臉龐的男子烏黑的圓眸睜大環顧四周，儼然是被紐約的夜晚繁華吸引。

「Cheri醬是第一次來紐約吧！我們第一次來也差不多是這樣的反應！」

其他年紀稍長的男子朗聲笑，每個人手裡拉著小行李箱、背著背包，在確認全員到齊後一同進入飯店check in。

「我們有自由活動的時間嗎？」

被喚作Cheri醬的男子跟在大夥身後，臉龐卻頻頻望向飯店大門，年輕的靈魂被紐約呼喚著，想要上街探險。

「會有一天觀光行程、然後一天觀劇、最後一天自由活動，」較為年長的男子耐心回覆，大家都年輕過，自然知道此時的Cheri醬迫不及待想要好好體驗紐約的心情「然後就回去了。」

「這樣時間怎麼夠...」

「哈哈哈～你這小子還真當作來玩啦！」

被敲了下頭，Cheri醬俏皮的吐了吐舌頭，接過分配到的房間鑰匙、跟著大夥一同搭乘電梯上樓。

進入飯店房間後Cheri立刻放下手中的行李箱跟背包，被大片落地窗外五光十色的景象吸引；這裡和英國完全不一樣，空氣都是飽含自由奔放的活力流動，與英國講究禮儀紳士般的沉穩有所不同，但也可能是因為英國陰雨天比較多罷了。

「fufufu～我來到紐約了，真的到紐約了。」

雙手貼在落地窗上，冰涼的觸感讓他稍微冷靜，這趟來是讓他們這群鞋匠欣賞劇院新上的劇，同時也是能親眼看見自己製出的舞鞋在專業舞者下熠熠生輝舞動。

然而Cheri有一個小秘密，就是他好奇其中一位穿上他親手做的舞鞋的舞者，比一般女舞者還要大一點的腳，會不會就是他呢？  
\--  
鞋匠們欣賞到的場次是此次公演的最終場，結束時掌聲許久未斷，大家對新劇意猶未盡，直到散場在街上還能聽見觀眾的讚賞討論。

Cheri他們先是上了接送車前往聚會地點，他的內心十分澎湃，不只是被舞台主角外貌震懾，更是臣服在那高超的舞技下，舞鞋在舞者腳上彷彿賦予生命般靈動。

「啊、今晚的舞者們到場了！」

不知道過了多久，會場裡突然有人叫了聲，大家目光紛紛轉向門口，自動鼓掌迎接舞者們進場。

Cheri的雙眼一直跟隨在堂本光一身上，他知道堂本光一是誰，是年幼就嶄露芭蕾天資的男舞者，也是因為他才讓自己看見芭蕾舞的全新可能；但此時Cheri不敢上前搭話，原因出於堂本光一淡漠的表情散發著生人勿近的氣場，微皺的眉頭似乎是不喜歡有人前去搭話，不時穿梭在會場間的目光似乎在尋找什麼。

「Cheri醬怎麼躲在角落！來來來，跟你介紹一個人！」

喝了有點多的男子是鞋匠裡資歷最久的前輩，他發現站在角落端著一盤甜點的Cheri，立即把人抓到會場聚集最多人的地方，也就是堂本光一前面。

「這位是我們工廠裡手最巧的鞋匠Cheri，別看他這樣，他們家可是三代都從事手工舞鞋的行業，沒人做出的舞鞋比他還細膩了！」

前輩用力拍打Cheri的後背顯然沒發現手勁過大，Cheri因被注視而滿臉通紅，手上端著的甜點還差點被拍出去。

「請問Cheri的標誌是？」

來到會場後就被一波又一波的人湧上攀談，堂本光一主要想找到製作舞鞋的鞋匠，卻被阻礙，現在眼前出現了和自己相同為亞裔的臉龐，圓滾滾的雙眼烏黑透亮、小巧的三角嘴還沾著甜點的鮮奶油，用可愛還不足以形容，甚至想到如果這男孩也是芭蕾舞者應該也會擁有一片天。

「我的、」

「他的標誌就是一堆三角形組合成的，從爺爺開始是一個三角形、他爸爸變成兩個三角形，沒想到到他變成一堆三角形！」

鞋匠們都爽朗的笑著，像是介紹自家小孩般，這樣的親切感讓堂本光一有些羨慕，而雙頰泛紅的Cheri看起來比剛才更好看了。

「就是你製作我的舞鞋的嗎？」

為了避免激昂的情緒被發現，堂本光一特地穩住聲線，雙眼微微垂下收斂目中的光芒。

「啊？我不知道啊，但、」

「跟我來，舞鞋有個地方想請教你。」

原本還想打趣地旁人見堂本光一臉色突然正經，紛紛讓開給他們兩一條道路，Cheri緊張的跟在堂本光一身後走出會場，在轉了幾個彎後是走廊盡頭，堂本光一推開通往陽台的門扉側身邀請Cheri。  
\--  
「你是什麼時候知道我是男生的？」

紐約的夜色都比不上神采飛揚的堂本光一臉龐，在聽了段堂本光一緩和氣氛的小故事跟自我介紹，專注的Cheri被突然拉回現實。

「其實我不知道，僅僅是猜測的。」

他的確不知道自己的舞鞋被堂本光一穿上，只知道偶爾從其他鞋匠那邊傳來劇院的人說鞋板太緊、鞋子前端太窄等，等到幾乎要把工廠鞋匠都輪完落到自己手上時，藉由前人的經驗他大膽做了些拓寬的改變，結果命中了。

「這樣啊...」

原本如炬的雙眼瞬間黯淡，彷彿下起細雨的英國街頭，令人想替他內心撐傘掃去陰霾。

「我以為Cheri知道是我...」

也是，堂本光一反省內心的自大，鞋匠的每天製作三十多雙舞鞋，怎麼能知道舞鞋最後的流向呢？  
但又不免期待自己是特別的，至少問過同樣拿到三角型標誌的舞鞋成員，沒有人的舞鞋和他一樣有特別的標記。

「其實、其實我一直私心認為是你。」

Cheri鼓足勇氣把放在心底的小秘密說出口，他每次製作舞鞋時，都會想著是替堂本光一製作，即使每天製作這麼多雙舞鞋，在寄出舞鞋前都會特別交代哪一批是美國芭蕾舞劇院那位換過許多名鞋匠的舞者的，工廠的人員是和藹的女士，在接過Cheri製作的舞鞋後當著他的面裝箱打包，再貼上特別記號才算完成任務。

「喔？怎麼說？」

這句話使堂本光一死灰復燃，他就知道直覺不會錯，緊張注視著Cheri等待回答。

「我家世代都是製作芭蕾舞鞋的鞋匠，老實說我不太想繼承這份工作，」Cheri有些不好意思低下頭、搓了搓手「因為傳統芭蕾舞蹈使我有興致，我不想製作了無生機的舞鞋，看著它們在台上像傀儡般。」

「但是有一次我在紀錄片上看見你的身影，就是工廠決定提供美國芭蕾舞劇院舞鞋時內部有觀賞過紀錄片，我在你身上看見不同於傳統芭蕾舞的面貌，所以才答應家人繼承這份工作…」

面對憧憬的對象就在眼前專注的凝望自己，Cheri覺得這一切太不真實，宛如天上星塵看似接近卻遙不可及。

「我、我、」

事到臨頭堂本光一反而不知道怎麼回應，明明內心滿是喜悅、明明是朝思暮想要見面的人，但他不知道怎麼把這份心意傳遞。

「你明天有空嗎？」

「欸？明天是自由活動，我打算去博物館...」

「別去博物館了，我帶你去看百老匯吧！」

堂本光一露出難得的大大笑容，他緊張得兩手在褲子上反覆擦拭，深怕被拒絕。

「喔...」

「對了，你們什麼時候回去？」

「後天。」

「蛤？！不行不行，太快了。」

「我們本來就不是來玩的啊...」

一陣沉默籠罩在兩人之間，但堂本光一隨即打破沉默。

「那今晚來我家吧！」

「欸？！」

「關於舞鞋，我有好多想法想跟你說，時間不夠啊！」

「可是、」

「而且明天我放假，早上我們先去吃道地的美式早餐，啊對了，你喜歡吃鬆餅嗎？淋上很多蜂蜜的那種。」

堂本光一拉著Cheri離開陽台，像誘拐犯般將人帶離開會場：Cheri在聽見鬆餅時眼睛張的更大，像是看見鹿仙貝的小鹿眼睛般渾圓透亮，完全沒發現自己被堂本光一牽著走，回神時已經搭上計程車。

整個晚上昏昏欲睡的Cheri就陪著精神奕奕的堂本光一，看他捧著舞鞋當面整修跟聽他說芭蕾舞相關的事情，雖然關於堂本光一事業生涯上遇到的事情他不太懂，卻能始終微笑聆聽，在重要的地方還點頭附和，使堂本光一心情愉悅。

最後Cheri藉由堂本光一低醇嗓音進入夢鄉，而堂本光一則第一次任由還沒洗澡的人靠在自己身上睡去。  
\--  
「你還會來紐約看我演出嗎？」

在看完百老匯散場後，站在街道上堂本光一突然發問，身邊比自己矮大約2公分的Cheri手持節目表，整個人還沉浸在剛才劇情裡的感動，令堂本光一忍不住流露溫和神情。

「如果有放假的話，應該可以。」

「來之前告訴我，我把最好的位置留給你。」

一群觀光客突然朝兩人湧來，堂本光一下意識牽住Cheri的手，才發現雖為鞋匠但Cheri的手出奇滑嫩好摸，忍不住握緊將人拉到一邊。

「對了、」

「嗯？」

兩人走了一小段路，但堂本光一沒有把手放開，Cheri也就任由他牽著。

「你名字就叫Cheri嗎？」

「堂本剛。」

「欸───」

「堂本光一的堂本喔。」

堂本剛對堂本光一露出這幾天來第一個敞開心胸的笑容，小虎牙隨著笑容若隱若現。

「那Cheri是？」

「中間的名字。」

「我中間的名字是Dino喔！」

「fufufu～我又沒問。」

「嘛，就想讓你知道啊！」

堂本光一有些羞澀目光飄向旁邊，眼角餘光卻注意堂本剛的反應。

「我知道喔，」堂本剛低下頭小聲地說「因為你，我才會當芭蕾舞鞋鞋匠。」

「那，能不能只幫我製作舞鞋呢？」

停在堂本剛下塌的飯店門口，堂本光一不得不鬆開手，有些膽怯的開口。

「但光一不會一輩子穿硬鞋啊。」

堂本剛依舊和藹地笑著，堂本光一這才想起，這份牽起的情誼是建立在新劇本的需求上，沒有需求，他便再也穿不到堂本剛做的舞鞋。

「下次我拿設計好的男舞鞋給光一試穿吧！」

正當堂本光一內心哀號沒有挽回機會時，堂本剛再度開口，提出了邀約承諾。

「好，我去找你，下個月我有空。」

「嗯，」從包包裡拿出原子筆，在百老匯的節目表空白處寫下聯絡方式遞交給堂本光一，堂本光一也如法泡製留下聯絡資訊「晚安，光一。」

堂本剛上前一步擁抱堂本光一。

「我以為、你們是、是習慣親臉頰...」

見堂本光一結巴臉紅的模樣，才放開擁抱的堂本剛再次上前，慎重的在堂本光一羞紅的臉頰兩側留下快速輕柔的吻。

「晚安，光一。」  
「晚安，剛。」

END


End file.
